ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Personification of Perfection" Michael James
Michael James is a professional wrestler from Fujisawa, Japan. He is currently employed by the Hardcore Wrestling Alliance where he holds the HWA All Star Championship. James began his leap into the world of professional wrestling at the age of 19 upon receiving a job offer at a local gym in Osaka, Japan. He began working as a sparring partner for men training with martial arts. Soon after taking the job he gradually began to point his attention towards professional wrestling when a group of men working for All Japan Pro Wrestling began to train at the gym. James expressed his interest towards the men who mocked him at first. As weeks went by he continued to demand to begin training with them until one of the wrestlers was generous enough to help him. He was trained by Frank Goodish with a style known as Puroresu, which James easily adapted to due to his experience he had training in martial arts as a child. After spending three weeks training, he was placed in a developmental wrestling company out of Tokyo. Within a matter of weeks, James became the top ranked fighter and was offered employment with a variety of established promotions throughout Japan. For three years solid, James works free lance for a number of wrestling companies and tournaments throughout Japan. Mostly independent companies focusing on traditional style wrestling combined with the new age brand of Japanese hardcore which eventually placed James in a series of horrific deathmatches. By the age of 23, James was offered a contract to compete in a King of the Deathmatch tournament that was hosted by Mid-Atlantic Wresting Alliance. 'Early life' Michael James was born in Fujisawa, Japan to what most people would describe as an unusual couple. His father was a Japanese man that was employed as service technician for the aerospace industry. His mother was a full blooded American woman that fell in love with the country of Japan at a very young age. They had met through mutual friends at a social gathering in Tokyo and were married in under a year. A few years later she became pregnant and went through the pain of a premature birth due to the nature of the child’s development. They decided to give him an American name dedicated to the memory of her deceased father. Despite the massive amounts of Asian blood flowing through his veins his first words were pronounced in English. By the age of three, he had already begun to adapt with both languages from the result of the time he spent listening to his parents. In kindergarten and pre-school Michael James would often confuse the supervisors by speaking in English when he knew they couldn’t understand him'. ' 'Mid Atlantic Wrestling Alliance ' In the summer of 1999, Michael James entered the official King of the Deathmatch tournament hosted by the Mid Atlantic Wrestling Alliance. Over the course of three weeks he was able to run through a variety of established opponents. In the final match of the tournament he was placed against Kris Storm where James was able to win the contest by pin fall. Thanks to his victory of the tournament he was able to capture his first American championship while earning the reputation of the company’s next potential flagship. Unfortunately, due to inactivity and budget limitations the promotion folded close to three months after James won the championship. Instead of going back to Japan James decided to seek out new opportunities for employment. A few weeks later he was offered a new contract with a promotion based out of Dallas, Texas. 'Hardkore Fanatik Wrestling ' The HFW 'was an unorthodox promotion ran by a young entrepreneur named Jose Hernandez. He was a long time fan of the “extreme” era smash mouth style of professional wrestling and wanted to create something similar to what he saw in Paul Heyman’s ECW. In late ’99, the HFW opened its doors and began to accept applications from a variety of wrestlers that were more than willing to help Hernandez bring his vision to life. Jose had been hearing rumors about Michael James in the MWA and decided to give him a chance after hearing about his current situation. Over a matter of weeks, Michael James was able to run through a majority of the company’s competition. As a way to clarify his status as the most dominant heel, James came up with a plan to rid the HFW of what he referred to as “worthless talent”. He joined with a variety of other heels and formed the company’s first official stable that went by the name of Dysfunction. On the night of their debut, James and two other men sent a message to the entire roster by dumping the company’s World Champion inside of a tank full of piranha. When the title was declared vacant due to the current champion’s fatal injuries, Michael James was the first man to request a shot at the championship. Despite his requests, the company’s vice president Mike Tomik did not agree with the way James conducted business. Instead of allowing him a shot at the title he began to force the company’s mid card players to face Michael James on a regular basis. In an effort to smite Tomik’s efforts, James won the HFW Slaughterhouse Championship from a man that was hired to end his career. A few weeks later James was placed into a huge main event planned for the Christmas themed pay-per-view where the winner of the match would become the new World Champion. Just as he planned, Michael James was able to win the match and earn the HFW World Championship. From 2000 – 2002, Michael James successfully competed in the HFW during the time Jose Hernandez was in control of the company. During the course of an interpromotional merger with DSW, James decided to take his leave from the company after refusing to comply with the new owner’s demands. A few weeks later a large portion of the roster left the company causing it to fold for a second time. 'Pro Xtreme Wrestling ' Shortly after leaving the HFW, Michael James was offered a new contract with a company based out of Los Angeles, California. He was teamed with another wrestler named Justex Rated who much like James was no stranger to the idea of deathmatch wrestling. The two began to gradually dominate the tag team division earning them the world tag team championships in the process. At a high profile event involving the defense of the championships, Michael James turned on Justex and cost them the titles. At the next show the two men were booked against each other in a grueling deathmatch where James was able to pin Justex and take his coveted Triple Threat Championship. At the following pay-per-view event Justex faced Michael James in a rematch and earned back his title while suffering a serious injury in the process. Upon Rated’s forced departure from the company, James was awarded the Triple Threat Championship. For the following year and a half James continued working in the PXW until falling into a rivalry with one of the top faces named Rip Torn. After Torn won the Triple Threat Championship from James and had it destroyed, James declared a personal war on Torn. The rivalry eventually led to a match at the company’s final pay-per-view where the two competed in a retirement deathmatch for the World Championship. During the course of the match things became so violent the athletic commission was forced to end the match and declare Michael James the new world champion when they failed to revive Rip Torn. When it was announced the PXW was closing its doors after his victory of the World Championship, Michael James attempted to burn down the building. He was arrested and taken to jail on charges of property destruction and arson. Afterwards the athletic commission demanded for James to be stripped of the championship but the owner refused to give in to their threats. Three days later it was announced the PXW was officially closed. 'WWOI ' In 2005, Michael James signed with a new company by the name of WWOI (World Wrestling Over the Internet). Due to the owner’s knowledge of his previous work in HFW and PXW, he was given a shot at the mid card championship on the night of his debut. James was able to pin Michael Santiago in a matter of seconds and become the new WWOI United States Champion. His victory over Santiago eventually became a personal vendetta when James refused to grant him a rematch. Over the following months the two men began to gather strength in numbers in order to increase their odds against one another. James created a heel stable called the Hardcore Coalition while Santiago designed his own group after the classic Four Horsemen. The rivalries eventually lead to the two men squaring off for the World Championship where James was able to defeat Santiago in an I Quit match. In 2007, the current owner of WWOI sold the company to an American business partner by the name of Sean Williams. James was informed of the change and agreed to renew his contract. 'WWOLC ' Around the spring of 2007, Michael James traveled back to the United States to continue his contract under the new owner who decided to change the name to WWOLC. At first, Michael James and Sean Williams had no problems seeing eye to eye. Due to Sean’s limited experience he would often rely on James to help him keep production at a constant flow. James introduced the concept of ultraviolent wrestling to Sean which inspired him to hold a tournament of his own to name the company’s first Ultraviolent Deathmatch Champion. Michael James was booked against a variety of up and comers looking to make a name for themselves at his expense. In the final match of the tournament, Michael James faced the company’s World Champion who at the time went by the name of Countdown (XWU’s Jason Lovell). James won the match and became the WWOLC’s first Ultraviolent Deathmatch Champion. Over the next few months, he began to grow tired of mundane competition and demanded a shot at the World Championship. Much like his situation in the HFW, Williams had no desire to see someone like Michael James as the World Champion. At the following pay-per-view he was booked in a high profile match where ten of the company’s top contenders were faced to compete for the World Championship. Despite Sean’s expectation, Michael James won the match and became the WWOLC World Champion. For six months following his victory, James began to defend his championship against a selection of eager opponents. Finally, he had met his match against a newcomer that went by the name of MindSick. The two faced one another in a barbed wire steel cage match where MindSick was able to defeat James and take the championship. Soon after his loss, James brought in legal counsel to earn his rematch against MindSick. The match was booked but surprisingly MindSick was nowhere to be found. A few weeks later Michael James was booked in a pay-per-view match where MindSick failed to show. Due to the lack of an opponent James was awarded the World Championship for a second time. In mid 2008, Sean Williams was given a side job working for Xnet Wrestling, a community formed by industry professionals responsible for handling ratings amongst the various promotions. Since James felt Xnet were biased and only supported their individual partners he decided to begin a full scale war on the entire concept of including WWOLC in the ratings system. A few months later, James arrived at an Xnet house show and brutally attacked three of their distinguished champions. Afterwards, Xnet demanded Williams to fire James from the WWOLC for his actions. The next day Michael James handed Sean Williams his resignation from the company. 'UCWX Less than a year after his departure from the WWOLC, Michael James made a public announcement that he would be opening his own promotion called the UCWX. A few weeks later the WWOLC began to consider closing their doors from result of losing most of their roster to the new promotion. Much like the WWOLC, James began his operations by holding a tournament to name the first UCWX Brass Knuckles Champion. In the end it was a young rookie by the name of Xander Bax that would win the tournament and take the championship. Over the next year the UCWX gradually began to earn a cult like following due to its ultraviolent nature and freedom of creative control. James began to receive requests from Xnet Wrestling demanding his company’s participation in their ratings system. As an effort to mock them, James would share the requests with the live audience and active locker room. Finally, Xnet sent their promotion’s World Champion Jeremy Diaz to join the UCWX as a spy. At the following show, Diaz was given special treatment in the form of a no disqualification match against the entire roster. Over the course of an hour Jeremy Diaz was beaten and humiliated worse than anyone in the history of the company. After dumping his motionless body in a dumpster, Diaz was taken to a local hospital where he suffered minor brain damage from the heinous assault. Xnet made an attempt to take legal action but since they confessed to sending Diaz in as a spy, all charges were dismissed. After the assault on Diaz went public the athletic commission approached Michael James with the suggestion of closing the promotion. When James refused he was forced to move the company outside of the United States in order to keep the company in production. He transferred everything to Tokyo, Japan where there was no active athletic commission. A year later the UCWX was purchased by an investor and Michael James was given a large settlement for his company. A few months later he decided to take a leave from professional wrestling in order to spend more time with his wife and daughter. James decided to use some of his wealth to open a production company in order to focus on his passion for independent film. He released his first feature film in 2009 at the Portage Theater in Chicago, Illinois. 'Hardcore Wrestling Alliance ' Throughout the course of his four year hiatus from the business James received a variety of different offers from promoters hoping to bring him out of his temporary retirement. With no desire to make a return he declines each offer and encourages the promoters to spread the word of his retirement. Finally, in 2013, he receives an offer from a company in Los Angeles that seems too good to be true. He meets with the promoter and after having a chance to hear his offer in person, Michael James signs with Hardcore Wrestling Alliance. Almost immediately, he begins to easily climb the ranks of the promotion with a new sense of confidence he never had before. He begins to rival with Stu E Price, one of the fan favorites, which eventually leads to his first pay-per-view match. Despite the outcome of the contest ending in a draw, James is given an additional opportunity that results with his victory of the company’s All Star Championship.Currently, Michael James is the HWA All Star Champion and only undefeated wrestler on the entire roster. His next goal is to become the HWA World Champion that is currently held by the [[Butch Parker|“One Man Tartan Army” Butch Parker. At the HWA’s pay-per-view event titled Road to Ruin, Michael James was able to score a pin fall over Butch in a non-title grudge match. 'Evolution of Violence ' In August of 2013, Michael James was contacted by Jason Kaine (formerly known as TJ Pain) with an offer to sign contract with his company based out of Philadelphia. Knowing that he would be performing in the former ECW arena for an audience of fans obsessed with mindless violence, he decided to accept Kaine’s offer. Upon his arrival into the company, James was welcomed by the members of the current roster with mutual respect due to the recognition of his prior accomplishments. His debut took place on their weekly broadcast in a singles contest against Jordan Caliban. During the course of the match, James decided to give the audience a preview of his violent personality at the expense of his opponent. When Michael James was announced the winner of the contest, Jordan Caliban was rushed to the local hospital from result of the injuries he suffered throughout the course of the confrontation. According to medical records, he was treated for a variety of deep cuts in his back and stomach due to a fall he took through a barbed wire board. He also suffered a slight concussion and required a delicate stitching procedure in order to close the open wounds in his forehead. A few days after being released from the hospital, Jordan Caliban took his leave from the company. Michael James was offered a full time contract and quickly earned the recognition as the top heel on the active roster. A few weeks after his victory over Jordan Caliban, a group of bandit heels began to side with James in his current rivalry with two of the company’s fan favorites. With the help of Tommy Rowan (formerly Kuk Killswitch), TJ Pain and Kareem Al-Bashir, the four men quickly formed their partnership into a stable titled the Ultraviolent Nations. James was determined to have the U.N. create a takeover of the company and decided to hand pick their individual victims. Michael James began his rise to the top with his debut victory over Jordan Caliban where the winner would earn a shot at the EoV World Championship. On the following edition of the company’s weekly broadcast, the Ultraviolent Nations (Michael James & TJ Pain) were able to secure a win over David Dreadful and Chelsea Armstrong in a tornado tag match. A few days later it was announced that Michael James would be facing Dreadful in the main event of the company’s first scheduled pay-per-view event titled "Un-Killable". Since David was allowed the choice the match stipulation, he called for the Clockwork Orange House of Fun. Unfortunately for Dreadful, when he was due to compete in the match he was no match for the Personification of Perfection. After scoring his first pay-per-view victory in the Clockwork Orange House of Fun; Michael James was announced as the first Evolution of Violence World Champion. 'In The Ring ' Traditional Moves *''Full Nelson Suplex'' *''Shining Wizard'' *''Cradle Piledriver'' *''3/4 Nelson Choke'' *''Snap Suplex '' *''Inverted Facelock'' *''Inverted Cloverleaf'' *''Reverse STO '' *''Reverse Death Valley Driver'' *''Spinning Underhook Facebuster'' Signature Moves ' *''Osaka Spike Kick (Charging Yakuza Kick) *''Sumiyoshi Death Grip (Tungan Death Grip)'' *''Stumpgrinder Chokeslam (Chokeslam into a backbreaker)'' *''Kudo Kai Driver (Elevated Tiger Bomb)'' 'Finishing Moves ' *''Lethal Injection (Inverted Spike Piledriver)'' *''Final Conviction (Ganso Bomb)'' '''Championships Mid-Atlantic Wrestling Alliance ' *''King of the Deathmatch Championship '''HardKore Fanatics Wrestling *''HFW World Championship (x2)'' *''HFW Slaughterhouse Championship (x2)'' *''HFW Tag Team Champion'' Pro Xtreme Wrestling ' *''PXW Triple Threat Championship (x2) *''PXW World Tag Team Championships'' *''PXW World Heavyweight Championship'' '''WWOI *''WWOI United States Champion'' *''WWOI World Heavyweight Champion'' WWOLC *''WWOLC Ultraviolent Deathmatch Champion (x3)'' *''WWOLC World Heavyweight Champion (x2)'' *''WWOLC United States Champion'' Hardcore Wrestling Alliance (HWA) *''HWA All Star Champion (current)'' Evolution of Violence (EoV) *''EoV World Heavyweight Champion '' 'Additional Info' Accomplishments *''MWA King of the Deathmatch Champion (undefeated)'' *''Evolution of Violence World Champion (undefeated)'' *''WWOI World Heavyweight Champion (undefeated)'' *''PXW World Heavyweight Champion (undefeated)'' *''WWOLC Ultraviolent Deathmatch Champion (undefeated)'' *''HWA All Star Champion (undefeated) '' Catch Phrase *''Perfection Isn't Easy '' Category:Male Wrestlers